Winter Memories
by Wi3nter
Summary: ONESHOT. Kenapa Sakura harus membohongi Naruto dengan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya? From Manga Naruto Chapter 469-470. Fic pendek yang aneh dan gaje. RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Main Chara: Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Warning: Typo, ooc, gaje, pendek, aneh, de el el **

Note: Dalam fic ini saia mengambil setting dari manga Naruto chapter 469-470.

**Don't like? Don' read!**

**

* * *

**

**Winter Memories  
**

#

.

#

**Naruto POV**

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Tubuhku bergetar. Mataku membulat. Jantungkupun berdetak kencang sekali, seperti mau loncat saja. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan begitu lancar, seperti tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Aku mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya. Walau sekilas, aku bisa melihat garis kemerahan terlukis jelas di pipi putihnya.

.

.

"Kau dengar, Naruto? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu."

.

Sekali lagi, dia mengucapkannya. Kurasa dia kesal karena sejak tadi aku hanya diam. Bodoh. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

Darahku berdesir hebat ketika tiba-tiba dia mendekapku, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Dapat kurasakan harum yang menguar dari rambut merah mudanya. Aku masih tak bereaksi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dia, gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu ada di hatiku, Haruno Sakura. Sekarang di hadapanku, menyatakan kalau dia mencintaiku.

Benarkah begitu, Sakura-chan?

Ataukah ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpiku saja? Kalaupun mungkin ini hanya mimpi, kuharap tak ada yang membangunkanku dulu. Mimpi ini terlalu indah untukku.

.

.

"Lupakan janji itu, Naruto. Berhentilah mengejar Sasuke."

.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Sakura-chan?

Seperti terlempar dari buaian mimpi indah, aku kembali mencoba menginjak bumi. Kutatap mata _emeraldmu_. Dapat kulihat cahaya hijau yang sangat kukagumi itu sedikit meredup. Tidak kudapati bayanganku disana.

Aku tahu sekarang. Alasanmu berdiri disini. Meyakinkanku tantang perasaanmu. Kau berbohong. Ini tentang Sasuke. Benar begitu kan, Sakura-chan?

Mungkin kau bisa membohongi semua orang. Bahkan kaupun bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku. Karena tak ada yang mengenalmu melebihi aku.

Apa kau kasihan padaku? Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa bersalah atas janji yang telah kuucapkan padamu. Karena itulah kau melakukan kebohongan ini sebagai pilihanmu.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Selama alasanmu karena perasaan bersalah ataupun karena belas kasihan.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berharap balasan atas perasaan yang kumiliki padamu, karena bagiku melihatmu bahagia sudah cukup untukku. Karena itu, berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura-chan.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyukai orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri."

.

**Sakura POV**

.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya padaku. Bola mata biru langit itu menatapku tajam, seperti jarum yang menghujam, mengorek kebohongan yang tersembunyi dibalik kata-kataku.

Sial!

Harusnya tak kubiarkan dia menatap mataku tadi. Ya, karena aku tahu tidak mudah bagiku untuk membohonginya. Dia mengenalku lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan!"

.

Lagi.

Dia meruntuhkan pertahananku yang telah susah payah kubangun untuk dapat berdiri disini, di hadapannya. Begitu sulitkah bagiku untuk bisa membuatmu melupakan janji itu?

Ya, janji itu. Janji yang kau ucapkan padaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Janji itu pulalah yang memberiku penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Penyesalanku atas kebodohan dan kelemahanku. Penyesalanku atas penderitaan yang kau alami selama ini.

.

.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Sasuke kembali."

.

Keteguhanmu bahkan tidak tergoyahkan sedikitpun. Kita telah melangkah sejauh ini. Mengabaikan keraguan orang-orang akan harapan yang telah kau bangun dan kau tularkan kepadaku. Kau telah meyakinkanku kalau kau akan tetap menjaga janji itu, janji seumur hidup yang telah kau jadikan jalan ninjamu. Bahwa kau pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali.

Tapi tahukah kau kalau ini bukan tentang aku ataupun Sasuke. Ini tentangmu, Naruto.

Tak tahukah kau betapa hancurnya perasaanku melihatmu berjuang mati-matian untuk membawa Sasuke kembali?

Tak tahukah kau batapa menyesalnya aku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu? Untuk setidaknya mengurangi beban di pundakmu.

Dan tak tahukah kau betapa inginnya aku melihatmu tertawa kembali tanpa ada beban yang menaungimu?

Aku berbalik. Aku takut, berada di dekatmu lebih lama hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhimu. Mungkin saat ini kau sedang memandangku dengan tatapan… iba?

Bisa kurasakan butiran-butiran salju menerpa tubuhku. Udara dingin seperti menusuk pori-pori kulitku hingga rasanya darahku membeku. Pandanganku semakin kabur, bukan karena gumpalan es yang menyesap ke dalam pori-poriku tapi karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

.

.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto.'

.

**Sai POV**

.

Bisa kulihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. Dan Naruto, masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas kulihat ada butiran air yang jatuh ketanah. Apakah Naruto menangis? Kalau iya, untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat seperti ini. Aku terlalu awam untuk dapat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Aku tahu, aku hanyalah pendatang baru yang mungkin belum begitu mengenal mereka. Terlalu naïf bagiku untuk ikut campur terlalu dalam urusan mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa begitu besar rasa ingin tahuku tentang mereka. Mungkin aku belum lama mengenal Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi aku seperti bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Mereka sama, itu yang kutahu. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Uchiha Sasuke, aku memang belum mengenalnya. Satu hal yang kutahu, dia adalah anggota tim tujuh yang telah mengkhianati teman-temannya dengan menjadi pengikut Orochimaru. Aku pasti akan babak belur kalau Naruto dan Sakura mendengarku menyebut Sasuke sebagai pengkhianat. Bagi mereka, Sasuke adalah teman yang sedang tersesat dan mereka selalu mengatakan akan membawa dia pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke, tidak bisakah dia melihat ketulusan dari teman-temannya.

Sekarang, disini di bawah turunnya salju, Sakura mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Naruto. Awalnya kupikir mungkin Naruto akan menerima begitu saja pernyatan cinta Naruto. Karena yang kutahu, sudah sejak lama Naruto menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia menolaknya.

Apa mungkin aku sudah salah paham tentang perasaan Naruto? Tidak. Justru sikapnya yang menolak pernyataan Sakura telah meyakinkanku betapa besarnya perasaan yang Naruto miliki pada Sakura. Mungkin jika dia adalah orang yang egois dia akan menerima begitu saja. Tapi Naruto tulus. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan atas perasaanya. Bahkan aku masih ingat, saat dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura selama dia belum menepati janjinya.

Kurasa Sakurapun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Naruto padanya. Dia hanya bimbang. Pikiran Sakura masih terpaku pada masa lalunya.

Mungkin terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menyadari perasaan yang mereka miliki. Biarlah waktu yang akan membawa kemana nantinya mereka akan berlabuh. Untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka menjalani takdir mereka.

**'Jika kau mencintai seseorang, biarkanlah ia pergi. Jika ia kembali, ia selamanya milikmu.'**

**#**

**END**

**#**

* * *

Wkwkwk... lagi-lagi saia bikin fic yang pendek. Saia gak tau ini bisa di sebut fic atau enggak. Saia sengaja mengambil setting dari manga Naruto chapter 469-470 karena berkat chap ini saia yang awalnya gak suka NaruSaku malah jadi suka banget.

Maaf kalau gaje dan aneh. Saia sendiri heran, disebut fic tapi ga ada alurnya, cuma ungkapan hati tokohnya doang. Yasudahlah, gimana penilaian reader aja. Oya, saia sengaja masukin Sai pov juga, karena saia suka ma dia. Menurut saia diantara anggota rookie 9 cuma dia yang paling menyadari perasaan Naru ma Saku. Sebenarnya sih Sai pov itu pikiran saia sendiri tentang NaruSaku. Hehe... *gaje banget sih!*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
